


Better days are not so far way

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Everyone loves Joo, Gen, Insecurity, Others are only mentioned, Requested, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: After taking 3 month off, Jooheon is back but so are his insecurities
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Everyone
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Better days are not so far way

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I really need a ff where everyone loves Joo
> 
> -Thank you fore messaging me, I hope this was what you wanted <3

The night seemed to drag on as Jooheon tapped away on his keyboard. He’d sat there for hours trying to perfect that one beat but just couldn’t get it right; he would’ve taken a break but everytime he got up, another idea would form in his mind

A rapping sound breaks the somber mood, almost too quiet to be heard “Come in” Jooheon’s hoarse voice calls out

He clears his throat and picks up the water bottle on his desk, gulping it all down. Turning his rolling chair from his workplace to get a view of who’s at the door

The door opens to reveal Minhyuk looking like he just woke up from a nap. Jooheon turns his wrist to look at the time. _2:15_ it read. Jooheon looked up at the other in confusion

“Hyung” he started “You should be in bed”

Minhyuk plopped down on the couch “I could say the same to you” he yawned “Why're you up so late?”

Jooheon sighed and turned his chair back to his desk and began clicking again “Just need to finish up a few things”

Minhyuk got up and walked over to Jooheon “The studio isn’t going to disappear overnight” he chuckled

Jooheon looked over at him with a small glare, Minhyuk’s smile fell

After a few seconds of unwanted silence Minhyuk huffed “Seriously though, let’s go back to the dorms, you need sleep”

Jooheon doesn’t reply and Minhyuk pouts. He grabs the chair’s armrest and turns it to face himself “What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you this hung up over work”

Jooheon sighs again and rubs his face “I don’t know...Usually the stuff just comes to me but know it feels like whatever I do is going to disappoint Monbebe”

“What makes you think that?” Minhyuk frowned

“I was absent for three months Monbebe expect me to come back with better songs”

Minhyuk crouched down and held Jooheon’s hands in his “No, Monbebe expect you to take your time and come back healthy”

Jooheon bit the inside of his cheek and nodded “And part of coming back healthy is being able to write good songs and it seems like I can’t do that”  
“Jooheon...they want you to do things at your own pace and if you don’t have the ideas right now, that's okay because they’re going to come back sooner or later. Which means, you can use this time to take care of yourself and the first step to that is going to sleep” 

Minhyuk pulls Jooheon up earning a whine from him “I didn’t get up from my bed to take no for an answer, let’s go”

Jooheon pouts

“Please?”

Jooheon lets out a relenting sigh

Minhyuk giggles and hangs his hand around Jooheon’s shoulder, walking out of the studio

\--

‘I’m going on a diet’ Jooheon thought to himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, squishing his cheeks

Over the time of his hiatus period he let himself go and chubbed up a little, now his actions were haunting him as comeback time inched closer. The baby fat he thought he’d lost permanently were back but worse

He slipped a hoodie on and pulled the hood over his head. He exited the bathroom and fell on his bed 

Just as he felt his eyes slipping close he heard the door open. He got up and rested on his elbows to see Hyungwon’s head peeking in “Dinner time, we ordered your favorite”

He sat up properly “I’m not hungry”

Hyungwon quirked an eyebrow up “Are you not feeling well?”

Jooheon shook his head “I’m good, just not hungry”

Hyungwon nodded and left

The same thing went on for weeks. Jooheon always said something along the lines of ‘I already ate at the studio’ or ‘I’ll eat in the morning’, until of course Hyungwon and Kihyun took notice

At first they just thought he was on the usual company diet but then they realized that Jooheon didn’t eat _at all _  
Kihyun decided to cook one night and called Hyungwon to get Jooheon__

__Hyungwon trotted up the stairs to Jooheon’s room. He knocked on the door and Jooheon’s reply was a low growl of “What”_ _

__Hyungwon opened the door a bit and said “Kihyun told me to come get you for dinner”_ _

__Jooheon laid face down on his pillow, making his voice come out muffled “I’m not hungry”_ _

__Hyungwon bit his lip and eyed Jooheon sadly. He sighed and left_ _

__Jooheon huffed, glad that Hyungwon didn’t persist like he usually did_ _

__Pattering feet came from behind his door, then a knock. Jooheon cried “What do you want?”_ _

__The door opened and revealed Kihyun with a worried look in his face “Hey, Joo” he said in a voice Jooheon knew all to well_ _

__“Yeah?” He wished his bed could open up and eat him_ _

__Kihyun awkwardly stood there before letting himself in and sitting on the side of Jooheon’s bed. He patted Jooheon’s leg “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”_ _

__Jooheon let out another groan for the nth time that day “Nothing’s going on”_ _

__

__“Then come eat dinner with use then” Kihyun prodded_ _

__“I already told Hyungwon-hyung I’m not hungry” Jooheon propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes settling on anything but Kihyun_ _

__Kihyun tries to catch his attention but Jooheon isn’t letting up “That’s what you’ve been saying for three weeks now”_ _

__Jooheon flops back on his bed and sighs exasperatedly “Yeah, ‘cos I’m on a diet”_ _

__“That’s an unhealthy diet”_ _

__“I’m a kpop idol, what do you expect?” Jooheon frowns and climbs off his bed. He goes in to his drawer and gets out his laptop and headphones_ _

__Kihyun watches as Jooheon makes himself comfortable on the desk and slips on his headphones. Kihyun walks over to him cautiously and takes off the headphones “What’s this about? Starship cut down our diet, it’s not that extreme anymore”_ _

__Jooheon tries to grab the headphones out of Kihyun’s grip but fails “Give it back, I’m busy”_ _

__Kihyun tuts “Not until you tell me what’s going on”_ _

__“Fine..I’m doing it for myself, happy? Now give it back”_ _

__“For yourself or for monbebe?” Kihyun stares at him unconvinced_ _

__Jooheon’s glare falters for a bit but he regains his glare and tries to snatch the headphones again “Can you please drop this conversation?” Jooheon pleads_ _

__“Joo, you know they love you know matter what right?” Kihyun looks at him with soft eyes_ _

__Jooheon rolls his eyes “Yeah, whatever”_ _

__Kihyun grabs him by the shoulders and stares him in the eyes “I’m not kidding. We love you no matter what you look like, including monbebe”_ _

__“But I don’t look like Hyungwon-hyung or Hoseok-hyung” Jooheon whispers sadly_ _

__Kihyun scoffs and embraces him in a bone crushing hug “It doesn’t matter what you look like, we’ll still love you anyway”_ _

__“Even if I was balding away” Jooheon jokes_ _

__Kihyun chuckles in his shoulder “Even if you were balding”_ _

__A cough is heard through the room and Jooheon and Kihyun break off each other to look at Hyungwon leaning in the doorframe_ _

__“I don’t think you’d look good with no hair” Hyungwon smiles_ _

__They chuckle and Hyungwon’s stomach grumbles_ _

__“Enough of this love fest, I’m hungry, let’s go eat”_ _

__Hyungwon and Kihyun link their arms through Jooheon’s and head down to the kitchen_ _

__

__Jooheon’s grateful the others don’t ask or say anything. Jooheon’s presence finally completes the whole table though. And even though insecurities never really go away, he’s glad that he has people he can rely on to snap him back to reality_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda new to this writing thing, but I'm getting the hang of it
> 
> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
